Stubborn Of Hearts
by Yukishiro Kain
Summary: He's everything Sasuke thought a person could be but, perhaps, his not quite what he seems... True love tends to blossom just when one least expected it, and passion can melt even the most stubborn of hearts. SasuNaru FanFic  ::SUMMARY EDITED::
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"You're sending me away?"

Uzumaki Naruto's sapphire eyes were wide open with shock and dismay.

"Don't be ridiculous," his mother replied. "Of course I'm not sending you away. You're just going to transfer to another school which so happens to be in Konohagakure, sweety."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "But… why?"

Uzumaki Kushina shifted uncomfortably in her hospital bed. "I just think that you ought to challenge yourself a little more, that's all."

"In Konoha? Why there? What's wrong with my school?"

"There's nothing wrong with your school, sweety. It's the people you've been associated with is what's the problem." She cleared her throat a few times and sat upright.

"But–"

"I don't see why this is such a hardship. Didn't you say that you wanted to know your father more? Konoha Academy is where your father and I met. And we also both graduated from there. Your father is also a very well known man there too. The people there may know your father better than I do–even though I'm positive that I've known him best."

"I don't care! It's not like I'm not challenging myself here as it is."

Kushina crossed her arms. "You're flying to Konoha and will go to Konoha Academy, and that's final. Go to Konoha, sweetheart. Have some fun."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you hate me that much?"

"Of course not! I just think a change of scenery and lifestyle will do you good. You're older now, and a little independence from me won't hurt."

"No way! I disagree. There are a million reasons why I can't leave Uzushiogakure now."

"Really?"

"For one thing, it's the middle of the semester and midterms are coming up. How do you expect me to catch up?"

"Oh please. It's not as if you pledge your undying loyalty to that school or anything. And sweety, don't give me that 'it's the middle of the term and midterms are coming up' crap. I've seen your grades and your teacher's are all very pleased with your performance in all your classes, I think you will do just fine. You are our son, after all."

"Che. Then what about the apartment? Who's going to take care of it?"

Kushina smiled indulgently at her son. "Sweety, have you seen your room? I think it's best if you leave the maintenance up to Mito-san."

"Ok then. Well, what about my friends? They'll miss me!"

"For God's sake, Naruto! You said so yourself, that you don't have any friends here. You have bullies not friends."

"But they've already stopped. And I think they are starting to warm up to me–well, eventually they will."

"Naruto, you and I both know that's never going to happen. And I'm not going to fall for another one of your 'I just slipped and accidentally hit myself' excuse again. Do you think I'm stupid? You're small, weak looking, smart, and every one of your teacher's likes you that's why those boy's love to beat the crap out of you."

"Geez, mom. Your concern for your only child is touching," Naruto muttered.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweety." Kushina finished gently. "You're too nice, sweetheart. You always try to see the best in people despite how they are treating you. That's why it's all the more reason for you to leave the country. If you're an ocean away, they won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind."

"But I do," Kushina countered, her voice bordening on exasperation. "Do you know how much it hurts me to see that my only child is suffering and I couldn't do anything about it? Please, understand me, sweetheart. I'm doing this for your own good."

Naruto swallowed and caught his lower lip nervously between his teeth. "What about you?" he said softly.

Kushina sighed and sat back. Finally, the real reason why Naruto didn't want to leave Uzushiogakure. "I'll be fine, sweety. I'll still be here when you come back."

"No. I refuse to leave you like this. What if you had another attack? What if something bad happens to you when I'm gone? What if… What if–"

"Naruto, you and I that we can't escape the inevitable," his mother said gently. "And Lord knows how much I want to be with your father again. But I just simply can't leave you and let you go through what I had gone when I lost your father."

Naruto closed his eyes, knowing it was true and nearly ready to cry over the unfairness of it all.

"Believe me, when I say that I know what you are going through now." Kushina continued. "I was also scared. Scared of being alone. Being unwanted. I was so devastated and was about to give up on all hopes of ever becoming happy again. But then someone saved me. Do you know who it was?"

Naruto shook his head, curious to who his mother was talking about.

"It was _you_, sweety. You saved me." Kushina smiled sweetly at her only child.

"Then why are you sending me away?" he said sullenly.

"Haven't I already told you? It's for your own good."

"No! I refuse to leave you here and go through all this suffering alone!" Naruto's sapphire eyes were clear and deadly serious.

"Oh, for the love of God, Naruto. You don't give up, do you?"

Naruto caught his lower lip between his teeth and stood his ground.

Kushina sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the time you had influenza?"

Naruto shook his head, confused by the sudden change of subject.

"You were four, I think. Such a tiny little thing," She looked up at her only child, warmth and affection shining in her eyes. "You were very small and very cute as a child–you're still are though, but when you were young–oh, you were so, so tiny I didn't think it possible that you'd have the strength to fight the illness. I was so scared that you were also going to leave me too."

Naruto sat down, deeply moved by his mother's choked words–but was also upset of the 'you're still are' part.

"But you pulled through," she said suddenly. "And then I realize what saved you. You were simply too stubborn to die."

Naruto wasn't able to suppress a tiny smile.

"And I," his mother continued, "I was too stubborn to let you." She straightened her shoulders as if banishing the sentimentality of the moment. "In fact, I may be the only person on this earth who is more stubborn than you are, son, so you may as well accept your fate."

Naruto groaned. It was time to face it–there was no way to avoid going to Konoha. Not that a trip abroad could be considered punishment. He did go there once and had instantly fallen in love with his father's homeland. But still, he had to think rationally, and Naruto didn't want to neglect his self-imposed commitment in nursing his mother back to health. He glanced back over at his mother. She was sitting on her hospital bed, arms crossed, looking implacable. Naruto sighed, resigning himself to a temporary setback. "Okay, fine!" He got up to leave–to pack, he supposed, since he'd be leaving one the first flight to Konoha. "But I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will."

"You better be fine and healthy by the time when I come back to visit you here during the holidays."

"Yes. Yes. I will try my best."

"And don't think that I won't call you everyday to check up on you. Cause you know I will."

"Must you call me everyday?"

"Believe it!"

Kushina sighed. "Oh, all right. Then I will be expecting your call _everyday_ then."

"Good."

"Oh, and Naruto."

He turned around.

"Don't forget to have a little fun while you're there, all right? And try to make some friends along the way."

Naruto flashed his mother his most mischievous smile. "Really, mom, who do you think I am? You don't think I would deny myself a good time in Konoha just because I didn't want to be there? And who wouldn't want to become friends with the _great_ Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Of course, sweety. How silly of me."

Naruto put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door a few inches. "Why don't we both just transfer to Konoha together, mom? Didn't you say that you met dad there? And that you love to stay there? I'm sure the medical treatments there are far more advance there then here in Uzushio. That way we'll both still be together? And that both of us won't get lonely?"

"Naruto, you know–"

"That's impossible! Do you want your mother to die early?" Shizune, Kushina's doctor and good friend, exclaimed, suddenly barging into the room.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is impolite?" Kushina asked mildly.

"Nonsense. I was walking down the hall doing my rounds and I happen to hear Naruto-kun speaking. He had the door slightly open, you know." She turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun, you do know the reason why your mother was simply transferred and can not leave Uzushio, right?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just–"

Shizune sighed and patted Naruto gently on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about your mother. I'll be here monitoring her twenty-four seven. And I'll even call you and report if there are any changes of her condition, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Shizune smiled at him sweetly.

Kushina just simply rolled her eyes.

"Now that we have this settled, however, what is all this I hear about you punching a thief in the nose today?"

"Oh, that," Naruto said, sheepishly.

"Oh, what?" Kushina demanded.

"Well, about that. You see, on my way here, there was this old lady, right. And I saw someone trying to take her wallet. She was very old and feeble looking, and didn't notice that she was being robbed."

"So you punched him? What if he had a knife or worse–a gun? Couldn't you have just screamed?"

"Geez, mom. If you haven't notice–I'm a guy. What would _that_ have accomplished? Do you even have faith in your _own_ son? If I haven't known any better I think that you're deliberately lowering my self-esteem on purpose."

"Of course not. I was just being concern. If you haven't notice–I am your mother. Well, then, did you at least throw a good punch?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't be an Uzumaki if I didn't. I actually broke that damn bastard's nose!"

Shizune chuckled. "I'll try not to get to your bad side then. And I hope you won't get yourself into too much trouble while your there in Konoha. I won't be there to take care of your wounds, you know."

"Of course Shizune-neechan. You don't need to worry about me. Who do you think I am?" Naruto laughed embarrassingly. Shizune was the closest thing Naruto had to a sister. She was always there to take care of him, making sure he eats right, and nursing some of his wounds whenever he visits his mother's hospital.

"That's why I _am_ worried. Because it _is_ you."

Naruto groaned audibly.

Kushina chuckled. "Did you by chance get the old lady's wallet back?"

Naruto tried to throw her a haughty look, but he couldn't stop his lips from turning up at the corners. "Of course."

Kushina beamed. "That's my boy!"


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto took a deep breath of the cool autumn air when he reached the street of Konoha. It was so nice to be back on the ground again and escape the gruesome six hour flight from Uzushio to Konoha.

He had just finished calling his mother on his cellphone. He did say that he'll be calling her everyday to check-up on her.

Naruto turned the final corner on the way to his new school. He took his time as he ambled down the pathway, stopping to glance in every store window. Although, it had been a long while since he last walked the busy streets of Konoha, nothing in the vicinity has changed.

He hummed cheerfully to the beat of his iPod as he sat down to a ramen bar he found at the corner of the city and ordered himself a large bowl of miso ramen. The ramen bar was new, Naruto notice. Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

_Perfect! What better way to drown one's sorrow of being unwanted by his own mother than a nice delicious hot bowl of miso ramen._ Naruto thought.

"Thanks mister." He smiled at the owner, nodding his head.

He returned his grin. "No problem, you new around here, kid?"

"Yeah, I just got here this morning, by the way."

"Oh, is that so? Well, welcome to Konoha, um–"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Teuchi."

"So Naruto-kun, what brings you here? Isn't it an odd time for a young man your age to be traveling? Don't you have school or something?" Teuchi asked, curious on why a twelve year old was here casually eating–and enjoying his ramen, when he should be in school studying.

"My mom forced me to transfer here, ASAP. When she could have just waited until the semester was over. But she said that it was for my own good that I transfer here sooner rather than later." Naruto sighed. "I'll be studying in Konoha Academy starting tomorrow."

"Ah, so that's why. Well, I hope you'll have a great time here in Konoha then." Teuchi was surprised to know that the boy was already a high schooler. He could of sworn the Naruto was in elementary. He swear the boy looked more of a twelve year old than a fifteen or sixteen year old.

"Thanks, Teuchi-san. The ramen was really delicious, by the way. Best ramen I ever had."

"Oh, is that so. Thank you!" Teuchi smiled embarrassingly at the boy compliment. "Now you come back sometimes, okay. Next time you do, the first round of your favorite ramen is on me. Oh, and this one is on me."

"Really, Teuchi-san?" Naruto looked at the owner hopefully.

Teuchi beamed. "Of course!"

"Thank you very much, Teuchi-san. I will come back here sometimes, believe it! Bye!"

The owner then waved the boy goodbye and resumed back in serving his other customers.

Naruto was in high spirits, whistling happily, quiet pleased by the welcoming treatment he received by the owner of his now favorite ramen bar. He walked slowly, eager to prolong his little adventure. Besides, he enjoyed watching all the Konoha-nian's go about their daily business.

He craned his neck to watch a cute small puppy scamper out of an expensive black Bugatti Veyron. The dog was clutching a red leash attached to its matching red collar. The white puppy was wagging its tail waiting for its owner to take it from him. He owner's head poke his head of the car to check up on him. He was really good looking, Naruto thought. With brown shaggy hair, sharp dark eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth. He has distinct red fangs marking on his cheeks, which Naruto thought it suited him. "Don't you move from that spot, Akamaru," he called to his dog. "I'll be with you in just a sec."

The teen turned back toward the interior of the car, presumably speaking to someone. The little puppy dropped the leash for its mouth and tried to wiggle it way out of the red collar that was clutched its neck.

"Stop that, Akamaru. We'll go in a minute, k'."

But right then, a stray cat streaked across the street. The puppy suddenly let out a loud bark and scurried its way, chasing the feline into the street.

"Akamaru!" The young teen shouted. He broke into a run, following the dog.

Naruto gasped in horror. A red sports car was speeding down the street, and the driver was completely engrossed in conversation with the woman sitting next to him, not paying the least bit of attention to the road. That guy could get killed if he were to get hit by the car from the way it was speeding down the road.

Naruto let go of his luggages. He didn't stop to think as he dropped his backpack and raced into the street. When he was but a few feet away from the guy, he made a headfirst drive through the air. If he had enough momentum, he prayed, he'd knock them both out of the way before they were run over by the red sports car.

The guy yelp, not understanding why a stranger blond had jumped at him, slamming himself into his side.

Just before Naruto hit the ground, he heard more screams.

And then there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard voices before he opened his eyes.<p>

"Shit!" a guy's voice wailed. "What if this guy hadn't been here? I could have seriously died!"

"Kiba," a deep masculine voice said firmly. "Will you just shut up, your not helping anybody here at all."

"Oh, sure. Sorry," Kiba agreed. But in a few moments he was rambling again. "I can't believe a car almost ran over me. What if I had died? Who would take care of Akamaru? My family are going to miss me –well, except for my sister who would be happy if I did–but still, I know deep down she would miss me too. And–"

The other man sighed. "Kiba, for the nth time, _shut the fuck up_! Your fine, right. You barely have a scratch on you. And, your dog is also ok. So will you just shut up already?"

Naruto moaned softly. He knew he should let these people know that he'd regained consciousness, but in all honesty, his eyelids felt so terribly heavy, and his head was pounding uncontrollably.

"Sasuke, look! I think he's coming around?" Kiba queried.

Uchiha Sasuke, youngest heir to Konoha's largest and multi-diverse cooperation, the Sharingan Crop., sighed. His long time friend Inuzuka Kiba had always been something of a chatterbox, but he did seem to prattle on even more than usual when he was nervous or upset.

"Hey, Sasuke. Should we take him to the hospital or something? He might have hit his head way too hard on the pavement, you know?"

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but you're right. Let's take him there, just to make sure." Sasuke picked up Naruto's hand and felt for the pulse on his wrist. It was strong and steady. "But I think he'll be fine, I guess."

"Oh, good!"

"He'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow, though."

"Ouch! Geez, man, now I feel bad."

"You should. Now I'm not the only one whom you're constantly giving headaches to." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Hey!"

Amidst this banter, Naruto let out a small moan. "Hey!" Kiba exclaimed. "His coming around. You ok, buddy?"

"Who is he anyway?" Kiba suddenly asked. "I've never seen him here before. And I don't think I've seen him around school either. Is he a run away or something? Do you think that someone's been abusing him? Should we call the cops? Or better yet–Child Services. What do you think we should do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "I don't know. But whoever he is, you were lucky he was there and saved you from that speeding car. Which reminds me–did you get that cars plate number?"

"Dude, I was slammed to the ground by a flying dude–who happened to save my life from a fast speeding sports car. In all the chaos that has happened, do you think I had the time to check the license plate number of that red Porsches?"

"Che. You're useless." Sasuke muttered.

"What the! Well, uh, that goes the same to you, too!" Kiba snarled.

Kiba's loud voice made Naruto's head pound even harder. He moaned again, wishing that these people would just shut the fuck up.

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke admonished. "Your loud barking is obviously bothering him. He needs a bit of quiet before his head stop hurting enough for him to open his eyes."

Naruto sighed. Obviously there was at least one person in the car with common sense.

"I know, I know. I'm trying. If you weren't being such an ass I wouldn't–"

"Look, Kiba," Sasuke interrupted. "Why don't you get his luggages over there? He should have an ID there with emergency numbers in case something like this happens."

"Uh, okay, sure." Kiba's brows furrowed together as he did not like the idea of opening a stranger's luggage and rummaging his stuff. But more importantly, he didn't want to leave a poor defenseless blond hottie alone with _the_ young Uchiha Sasuke.

"This is an emergency Kiba. Now go on and do something useful for a change."

"Che. You just wanted me out of the way so that you could have him for yourself."

"Kiba," Sasuke ground out between his teeth. "If it weren't for you and that stupid dog of yours then we won't be in this mess. Now, _just go get this guys luggage and find his ID, now!_"

Kiba drew back. He knew better than to push the young Uchiha's temper too far. "Oh, all right. Fine! And Akamaru's not stupid!" He turned around and stepped out of the sleek black Bugatti Veyron to fetch and rummaging in the blond boy's luggages for his ID.

"Take your dog with you!" Sasuke called out. "And keep your eye on him this time!"

Kiba stuck his tongue out at him and placed Akamaru on top of his head. "Listen Akamaru, you should always look both ways before you cross the street. Just watch me." He made a great show of craning his neck in all direction. Akamaru yipped loudly and wagged his tail.

Sasuke snorted and turned back to the blond boy, who was stretch out along the cushion passenger seat of his car. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him race across the street and knock Kiba out of the way of the red convertible. Bravery was not something he was accustomed to seeing in people, yet is mysterious blond had just displayed a great deal of that quality. He was drawn to him–he had to admit that. And he wasn't sure why. He certainly wasn't his usual type. Well, he didn't really have much of a "type" when it came to women–and the occasional men, but if he did, he was fairly sure this little blond thing wouldn't be it. But still, he could tell that the blond wasn't anything like the women–and occasional men he usually consorted. He certainly couldn't imagine the people he was associated with and the people his parents and older brother was constantly throwing his way risking their lives to save his childhood friend, Kiba–which was a complete stranger to the blond. And the same held true for the more mature women–and naïve young men with whom he spent his evenings. He was intrigued by this uncommon male.

And now he was unconscious, having hit his head with a sickening thud when he and Kiba landed on the pavement. Sasuke gazed down at him as he brushed a lock of soft golden hair away from his eyes. The blond moaned again, and Sasuke decided he'd never heard such a soft, sweet sound.

Damn it all, what was wrong with him? He knew better then to get romantic over some complete stranger. Sasuke groaned, thoroughly disgusted by the primitive emotions coursing through him. He couldn't deny that the blond had somehow affected him deeply. His heart had started pounding wildly the moment he'd seen him lying lifeless in the street, and he hadn't calmed down until he'd assured himself that the blond was not seriously injured. After checking for broken bones, he'd picked him up and carried him gently back to his car. He was small and light, fitting perfectly against his large frame.

Kiba of course, had panicked the entire time. Thank god he'd been able to get him to fetch the blonde's belongings and hunt for his ID. His ranting were driving him crazy, but more importantly, he wanted to be alone with the blond when he woke up.

Sasuke lean from his driver seat closer beside the blond. "Come on, dobe," he coaxed, gently pressing his lips against Naruto's temple. "It's time to open your eyes. I'm dying to see what color they are."

Naruto moaned again as he felt a large slender hand gently stroke his cheek. The throbbing pain in his head began to subside, and he sighed with relief. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, and he was momentary blinded by the bright light shining on the ceiling of the car.

"Aaaah," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Does the light bother you?" Sasuke instantly reached up to the ceiling light and switched the light off. He returned immediately to the blonde's side.

Naruto let out a long breath and opened his eyes ever so slightly. Then he opened them wider. A guy around his age was peering intently at him, his pale face slightly a few inches from his own. A thick lock of midnight black hair with a tint of blue fell from both sides of his head. Naruto longed to reach up and see if it felt as soft as it looked. Then the raven touched his cheek again. "You scared us, you know. You've been unconscious for nearly," the raven glanced at his Rolex watch, "ten minutes."

Naruto stared at him blankly, unable to put together a proper sentence. It was this guy, he thought; he was far too handsome and far too close.

"Can you speak?"

Naruto's mouth fell open. "Onyx" was the only word that emerged.

_Great_, Sasuke thought. The most beautiful creature he'd laid his eyes on and he's completely crazy. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond even more intently and asked, "What did you say, dobe?"

"Your eyes are onyx." His voice came out strangled.

"Yes, I know. They've been that way for as long as I can remember. Since I was born, I think."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Shit, had he actually just told him that his eyes were black? That was _the_ most stupidest thing to say. Of course he would know what color his eyes were. Girls–and even guys probably fell all over themselves to compliment his beautiful, captivating bottomless pits. It was just that he was so close, staring at him so intently, and his gaze was positively mesmerizing. Naruto decided he'd blame his momentary idiocy on his pounding headache.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I suppose we should be grateful that the accident has not left you color blind. Now, do you think you can tell me your name?"

"Naruto–um–" Naruto groaned.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, but you may just call me by my first name, Sasuke."

"Why?" The question tumble out before Naruto caught himself. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to ask questions to someone whom you just met. It's rude.

"Because, I would like to call you by your first name. If it's okay with you?"

"Oh."

"You've an interesting accent, Naruto. Where do you come from?"

"I came from Uzushiogakure," he replied. "I just got here this morning."

"I see. Then I apologize for the rough welcome then."

"It's okay." he said nervously. "I'm sorta use to it, though," he muttered the last part to himself.

"I'm sorry? I didn't understand the last part."

"Ah, ha-ha. It's nothing, nothing! Don't worry about it."

"I'm glad to see you have gotten some spirit back." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm sorry, to have troubled you, Uchiha-san," Naruto said quietly.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry on behalf of my friend–the idiot that you've saved earlier."

Naruto was flabbergasted. He'd completely forgotten about the brown haired guy and his dog. "Is he all right?" he asked anxiously.

"He's fine. You really don't need to be worrying about him. It's you I'm concerned about, dobe."

"I'm fine, really. I–I should really be going now." Damn, he was stroking his cheek again, and he absolutely could not keep a sane thought in his head when he touched him. He kept staring at Sasuke's full lips, wondering what they would feel against his own. Naruto groaned, blushing at his perverted thoughts.

Sasuke caught the sound immediately, and his eyes clouded with "concern". "Are you sure you're not still feeling faint, dobe?"

"I don't really appreciate you keep on calling me 'dobe', teme. And could you back off a little? You're too close."

"Ah, but I think I should. I like calling you 'dobe', dobe. For some reason 'dobe' rather suits you."

"What the hell?"

"And also, I think I'm not _too_ close enough."

Naruto barely had time to digest those words when Sasuke proceeded to inched closer and closer. He gasped as Sasuke's lips swooped down to capture his in a soft kiss. It lasted only a fleeting moment, but it was long enough for all the breath to rush from Naruto's lungs, leaving his skin hot and tingling. He stared blankly at Sasuke, suddenly unsure of himself and of the strange feelings that overtook his body.

"That's just a taste of what's yet to come, dobe," Sasuke whispered passionately against Naruto's mouth. He lifted his head and peered into Naruto's eyes. He saw apprehension and confusion in the blonde's face and was immediately aghast at his forward behavior. Tearing himself away from the blond, he sat down on the driver seat of his car. His breathing was shaky and uneven. He couldn't ever remember being so strongly affected by a single kiss before. And it was such a small, short kiss. His lips had barely touched the blonde's, brushing ever so gently against the blonde's mouth. Still, desire raged through his body, and all he wanted to do was–well, he didn't even want to _think_ about what he wanted to do because that was certain to make him even worst.

He looked up and saw Naruto staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. Shit, he'd probably froze if he could read his mind. He had no business getting involved with a guy like that. He looked barely twelve years old. He cursed fluently under his breath. He probably even went to church on Sunday.

Naruto started to sit up, rubbing his temples as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "I think I should go now," he said, setting his feet on the cars floor as he reached for the door. His mother told him that the streets of Konoha were hazardous, but nobody had warned him about the dangers that lurked inside a stranger's car.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist before he reached the handgrip of the door. The raven gently settled the blond back onto the passenger's seat, easing him into a resting position. "You're now going anywhere. You've just hit your head, and you'll probably pass out on the way. I'll take you to wherever it is your going; after we get you checked up in a hospital. Besides, my friend went to get your things and looking for any information or contact number in case we need to call someone, and we have to wait here until he returns."

"My stuff," Naruto sighed, resting his forehead against his hand, as he remembered he had instantly dropped everything he had brought from Uzushio somewhere in the middle of the busy streets of Konoha. He hoped that nothing from his belongings was stolen. "I was in a rush packing–I don't even know almost half of the stuff I put in there. Ugh, I hope nothing got stolen."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Were Kiba's fears justified? Was Naruto being treated badly from his home? Considering the whisker-like scars marked on the boy's face it was evident that the blond was really subjected to child abuse. Well, it's not like the scars on his face just magically appeared on his face. He'd not sit back and watch such a delicate boy be exposed to cruelty. It was good that he was able to manage to get away from whatever abuse he had to endure. If only he could take him in and lived together. That would be nice.

Sasuke groaned as a fresh wave of desire pulsed through his body. Of course he couldn't live together with him. Didn't he insist on his parents that he would live in the school dormitory? And wasn't he expecting a new roommate to be arriving earlier today? It couldn't be this boy. He doesn't even look like a high schooler. His more suited to be a twelve year old elementary student rather than a fifteen or sixteen year old high school student. No, he couldn't be. Impossible. He assumed that his new roommate was probably in their room unpacking his belongings right now–since he was out all morning with Kiba. And isn't one of the dorm regulation that your not allowed to take in non-student personnel to sleepover in there room? It was not happening. But if it he did manage to let the blond spend a night with him in his room then–well, let's just say if the blond were to choose to return to a life of abuse and staying in a room along with Sasuke. The blond would probably choose to return to a life of abuse in a heartbeat.

It was well known throughout Konoha that Sasuke was a confirmed bachelor. He knew he'd never be in a serious relationship with anyone. He kept his distance from all of the 'girls'–and 'boys' of his generation, preferring the company of older and sophisticated women–and the occasional men. He had little patience for most of his generation and trusted no one at all. Still, 'girls'–and 'boys' flocked to his side every time he's presence was acknowledge, viewing his aloof manner and hard cynicism as a challenge. Sasuke rarely had gently thoughts about any of these people. If people of his generation flirted with him, he assumed that they were either exceedingly foolish or knew exactly what–or rather, whom–they wanted. He occasionally shared his bed with them, but nothing else.

He looked up. Naruto was still siting upright, staring demurely at his hands folded in his lap.

"You don't have to be scared, you know. I won't kiss you again."

Naruto glared up at him, his sapphire eyes piercing. He didn't say anything. In all truth he doubted his ability to put together a coherent sentence.

"I said you don't have to be so scared of me, dobe," Sasuke repeated. "Your virtue is safe with me–at least for the next few minutes."

Naruto's mouth fell open at Sasuke's audacity. Then, disgruntled, he clamped his lips shut and looked away.

Sasuke groaned as he watched Naruto's full lips pursing together. Damn, he was gorgeous. His hair shines bright gold in the sunlight. And his eyes–first he'd thought they were turquois, then blue as the heavens above, but now they looked quite dark like the deep end of the ocean.

Naruto felt like he was about to explode, bristling at the nerve of this arrogant, overbearing guy. He took deep breaths, trying to contain the temper that already made him famous back at Uzushio, he wasn't going to make himself famous here too. He lost the battle.

"Do you have to look at me like that, you pervert. It very unfair of you to take advantage of my weaken conditon in such a lecherous way, especially when the _only_ reason I'm sitting here with a fucking lump on my head–not to mention in the company of the most bastard of a guy I ever had the worst luck to meet–is because I was watching that guy's puppy when you and that guy were both to careless to look after him properly."

Naruto sat back, please with his speech, and gave Sasuke his fiercest glare.

Sasuke was stunned by his tirade but careful not to show his surprise. "You've got quite a vocabulary, dobe," he said slowly. "Where did you learn to speak so well?"

"That's none of your business," Naruto spat out.

"But I'm really interested. I'm sure you can tell me a tidbit about your past?"

"Why would I want to share my past to you, you bastard. You know it's rude to pry into a person's past–especially to the one whom you just met." There, that sounded good.

"Of course. It was very rude of me."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes at his sarcasm.

"Sasuke!" a flamboyant voice called out. "I'm back! And I've got the kids luggages. Although, I didn't find any ID or anything that would tell us who this kid is in either one of his luggages. And it looks like nothing in here was stolen or anything."

Naruto sighed in relief. Good there was nothing in his belongings that were stolen. But still, he didn't appreciate someone rummaging over all of his stuff.

The door swung open and Kiba's face appeared. "Oh, you're awake!" he exclaimed, looking at Naruto. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you, man." Kiba grabbed one of Naruto's hands and clutched it in his own. "If there is any way I can help you, let me know, okay, buddy. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, of the Inuzuka Group, by the way. And I will forever in you debt. Here," he said, thrusting a card in Naruto's hand, "take this. It's my calling card, and you can call me day or night if you need anything."

Naruto could only stare at Kiba as the dog lover paused for breath.

"Ah, sorry," Kiba continued. "What's yer name, buddy?"

"His name is Naruto," Sasuke said smoothly. "And he hasn't seen fit to share his surname with us."

Naruto fumed. He hadn't even asked for his surname.

"That doesn't matter," Kiba rambled. "He doesn't have to tell you anything if he doesn't want to–"

Naruto looked at Sasuke triumphantly.

"–as long as you remember that I'll be you friend of life and you can count on me for anything."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. "I'll remember that. But I really would like to be getting back. I've been wondering around her for a while now, and I have to go somewhere before I'll be heading to my new dorm."

"We'll go there later. First, we have to get you to the hospital to get you checked up." Sasuke inquired as he started his car.

Naruto looked at him blankly.

"You _did_ bump your head hard on the ground. It's just for pre-caution to see if you didn't crack your skull wide open."

But before Naruto could protest Sasuke had already set his car to drive and headed to the direction of the nearest private hospital.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Uh, thanks for the ride. And about the hospital bill I'll try my best to pay you back, promise. Uh, thanks again!" Naruto nearly ran out of Sasuke's sleek black Bugatti Veyron.

"Wait!" Sasuke and Kiba called out in unison.

Kiba reached Naruto first. "I wanted to thank you again, buddy." He reached down to his back pocket, quickly took out almost all of the bills from his wallet, and thrust them into Naruto's hands. "Here take these. It's just some loose change. It may not be enough, but perhaps they'll help you if you're ever in need."

Naruto was dumbfounded. The car–which Naruto read at a magazine he found in the hospital lounge saying that it was the number one _the_ most expensive car in the world–was one thing, but just giving out a really _really_ large amount of money from their wallet and saying that _it's only just some loose change_, was another. Who the fuck are these people? Does he look like someone who's in need of money? Was that the way they perceived him? A charity case? He really wanted to give the money back, but at the same time, he could see that Kiba desperately needed to give something to Naruto to show his thanks.

"Really. Thank you." Kiba grabbed one of Naruto's hand and clutched it in his own, holding on it for dear life, and climbed back into the car taking the passenger seat.

Naruto took out all of his belongings from the back trunk of the car. He smiled at Kiba and Akamaru and headed toward the entrance of the memorial.

"Not so fast, dobe." Sasuke suddenly appeared at his side. "I'll help you carry some of your luggage for you."

"No!" Naruto said, a little too sharply. "I mean, it's not necessary. I'm fine. You heard what the doctor said, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Hn," Sasuke said, reaching for one of the luggage with the supreme assurance of who expects his orders to be obeyed. "So, whose grave did you say that you wanted to visit?"

Naruto sighed and backed away from him. "Please," he pleaded. "Please just go away. I really appreciate your concern, but I would really like to visit my father's grave, _alone_."

Sasuke thought he saw true sadness in Naruto's eyes and wondered again if he was being mistreated. Still, he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone with his condition. "Very well." He nodded curtly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Naruto."

Naruto turned and scurried to the entrance of the memorial, feeling Sasuke's hot gaze on his back the whole way. When Sasuke's silhouette had finally out of Naruto's line of vision, he felt as if he'd been delivered from purgatory.

Sasuke stood in front of the memorial staring at the pathway. He'd seen a look of loneliness in Naruto's eyes before he'd agreed not to accompany him inside. He scowled, worried that the blond might have problems that he's too afraid to tell anyone. Regardless, he was not one to meddle in other's personal affairs–but, for some reason he can't help but worry about Naruto. And although he refused to believe he felt anything other than lust for Naruto, he was terrified that he might be in serious trouble. He had a strong urge to march into the memorial, find the blond, and take him home with him–despite the blonde's protest–he _will_ take him home with him. Sasuke sighed, slightly irritated at the extent of his concern. He wasn't at all sure that he'd completely recovered from his fall–although the all of the doctor's did say that he was fine and there's nothing to be concerned about–but still, all he really wanted to do at that moment was take Naruto into his arms, carry him up to his room and tuck him into bed with a nice cold compress on his head. He groaned at the vision he was painting in his mind. If he managed to get him tucked into bed, he doubted that he'd be able to stop himself from climbing in beside him.

"Sasuke!" Kiba poked his head out of the car's window. "What are you waiting for, dude?"

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the grave site. "Hn."

"Heh, you're worried about Naruto aren't you?" Kiba said teasingly.

Sasuke climbed into the drive's seat and turned on the engine. "You're the one to talk. Weren't you the reason why he was involved in this whole mess?"

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. And I do really feel awful about it, man. But the doctor's did say that there's nothing to worry about. And didn't he said so himself that he was fine? Jeez, Sasuke, for a cold person like yourself, you sure were concerned about him –it was very un-Uchiha like of you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like him. And from what I saw earlier, I'd say that you really like him–a _whole_ lot."

"Hn." Sasuke fasten his seatbelt as the wheels of his car started rolling.

"Oh! So I was right! You do like him. Ha-ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Kiba said triumphantly.

Sasuke shot him an irritated glance.

"But it's great right? Finally, the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke is about to step down from his throne and finally give other's a chance to have some real fun."

Sasuke grinned rakishly. "Really, it's not like there's any difference whether I'm in a serious relationship or not. And it's not like I'm the one who does the chasing."

"Che!" Kiba spluttered. "You say these things just to annoy me. I just know it. And they don't even count. They just want something nice from you in return."

"Oh really? They want nothing from me other than a few souvenirs, which is exactly why I choose to sleep with them. They, at least, are honest about their materialistic desires."

"There you go again! Being mister "all high and mighty" again. You know you'll going to regret it when you get to meet the _one_."

"Hn. It's not like you're any better than me, Inuzuka."

Kiba slumped in defeat as Sasuke arrogantly lifted one elegant eyebrow. He was right. Almost everyone they were associated with only wanted something from them in return–and love, wasn't one of them. He just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Besides, how was he to keep on antagonizing him to get serious in a relationship? Still, he made one last attempt. "You sure you won't consider having a serious relationship with anyone? What about that cute Blondie? Admit it, he was pretty damn hot! You couldn't take your eyes off him."

Sasuke quickly took his eyes off the road for a moment and smirked wickedly at Kiba then resume focusing on the road.

"God, you're hopeless." Kiba grumbled and shot him an irritated glare. "I hope your new roommate is annoying. That way he'll annoy you to death."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, young man?' Umino Iruka–has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose which he has had since his youth and, a resident teacher of Hidden Leaf Dorm, demanded, hands on hips. "You were supposed to arrive here hours ago. I've been worried sick about you."<p>

Naruto sighed as he placed his luggages on the floor. "Sorry, uh, Iruka-sensei, I, uh, kinda, got lost on my way here." Naruto laughed sheepishly at his former tutor, as he rubbed his hand behind the back of his head.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you could have just called me to come pick you up." Iruka explained.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Next time I will." Naruto nodded.

"All right, then," Iruka sighed. "Let's go upstairs right now. You're roommate's been waiting for you."

Naruto groaned. He was suddenly exhausted, and his head was pounding once again, and he didn't know what to do about the large sum of money he stashed into an envelope and had carefully tucked underneath his backpack and…

"Naruto!" Iruka shrieked. Naruto, the hyperactive and naïve student he had tutored in the past, had fainted dead away.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was lying atop of Iruka's bed. Thank God, the pain in his head had diminished appreciably. A man with tall and spiky white hair, a black bandana covering his left eye, and a face mask covering the lower half of his face was curled up with an orange pocket book in a nearby chair.

"Mm, yo," the man chirped as soon as he noticed that Naruto was awake. "You gave us quite a fright. Oi, Iruka-sensei! The kids' awake!"

A loud crash and quick footsteps could be heard from behind the door. "Naruto-kun!" Iruka said suddenly bursting into the room.

Naruto scooted up into a reclining position so that he could see both adults a little better. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Kakashi offered.

"Again?"

"Again!" Iruka demanded.

"Well, I didn't exactly faint the first time. It was more like a blow to the head."

"What!" Iruka shrieked unable to contain his anxiousness.

"Well, not really a blow to the head," Naruto hastily amended. "I fell, and then I hit my head."

"Oh?" Kakashi said calmly trying to ease the tension in the room. "Are you all alright?"

"I think so," Naruto replied, gingerly rubbing the fast-growing lump above his right ear. "How did I end up here? Where am I? The last I remember, I was in the entrance lounge."

"I carried you." Kakashi said casually.

"_You_ carried me?"

"Yup. It was nothing. You were surprisingly really light, by the way. It was easy for me to carry you."

"Ugh," Naruto grimaced at the thought of someone carrying him like a sack of bag. "How embarrassing."

"Yup. And in a princess-like manner, too." Kakashi added jokingly.

"That's even worst." Utterly mortified, Naruto sank back into the bed as if trying to disappear among the voluminous quilts.

"Stop that, Kakashi-sensei. Stop teasing Naruto-kun." Iruka aided to Naruto's distress.

"How long was I out of it?"

"Two days." Kakashi said seriously.

"Two days!" Naruto's sapphire eyes widen in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka scolded.

"Ma-ma, sorry. I just couldn't resist. This guy's reactions are really interesting." Kakashi's expression turned _mischievously_.

Iruka sighed, then faced his former student. "Don't take him too seriously. I know I don't." He looked at Kakashi with an annoyed look.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, you sure you're okay? You've been out for a while now. I was beginning to call an ambulance."

Naruto pulled himself up into a sitting position so that he could prove to the two adults that he was fine. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry to have worried you." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"That's good." Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. "Now why don't you lay back down and rest. You had a hell of a day today, I imagine." He said as he tucked Naruto to bed and placed a freshly squeezed out cold compress on the boy's aching lump. "I'll wake you up after I finished cooking our dinner. If you need anything just asked Kakashi-sensei here, okay? Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his book, which he had started to read again.

"You are going to watch over Naruto-kun for me while I prepare our dinner, right?" Iruka said in an 'a-matter-of-fact' like manner.

"Of course." Kakashi glanced back at his book and started giggling.

Iruka sighed, and left a now sleeping Naruto into the hands of Hatake Kakashi.

A few hours later, Naruto sat at the kitchen counter with Iruka and Kakashi, while eating his favorite miso ramen–which Iruka graciously cooked for his favorite student.

"I don't think you're telling me everything, young man," Iruka admonished.

"I told you," Naruto said after finishing his soup. "I fell down after I knocked a guy out of the path of the speeding car. Then I hit my head."

"What about the money?"

"That guy I knocked out gave it to me. He thought I was some kind of charity case–or something. I'm planning to call him tomorrow to give it back. How many times do you need to hear this?"

"I don't know." Iruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I still think you're leaving something out."

"I saved the guy. He gave me money. Period." Naruto gave Iruka a sharp nod for emphasis.

"You sure nothing happened after that?"

"Nothing happened! What do you think, I was raped or something?" Naruto groaned inwardly as he realized how close to the truth that speculation actually was. He felt guilty for not telling Iruka about his strange experience with a guy calling himself as Uchiha Sasuke. He usually told each other everything in the past and even now, Naruto would sometimes call Iruka if something was up when he and his mother had moved back to Uzushiogakure. But Naruto felt strangely possessive of his time with the raven, and he didn't feel like sharing his memory with anyone, not even to Iruka and his own mother.

"Well, if you say so. Then there's nothing to worry about." Kakashi chuckled, amusement dancing in his visible eye. "I know Kiba-kun well, in fact, his one of my cute little students in history which you will also be taking with him, it's first period, by the way. I'm also your homeroom teacher. Anyway, his a bit of a trouble maker but he's really a good kid. It'll be interesting to see his reaction if he gets to see you and will know that you're the new transfer. I can't wait."

"Really," Naruto was getting excited. "That would be cool. I can't wait either."

"Just try not to make too much trouble." Iruka sighed.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I'll promise to try to behave like a mature adult."

"_You,_ behaving like a mature adult? You, Uzumaki Naruto, the prince of all practical jokes and mischief? The same boy who vandalized the faces of Mt. Hokage when he was still a child? Uzushio's–and now, Konoha's most unpredictable prankster?"

Naruto tried to surppress a mischievous grin. "Really, Iruka-sensei I wasn't really that bad."

"You're absolutely right," Iruka stated with noticeable sarcasm. "You weren't that bad. You were beyond bad."

Naruto looked playfully at Iruka innocently. "Well, I was young. I wasn't aware of half of the things I was doing."

Iruka sighed dejectedly. There was no way he could win when Naruto uses his trump card on him. He was just too cute.

Kakashi chukled at the sight of Iruka's defeated state.

"Yes. Yes," Iruka said dryly, "but did you know what I had to go through just to apologize for _your_ mischievous antics?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry, sensei. Please forgive me for my idiocy when I was younger," Naruto apologized sincerely to his favorite teacher.

"Good. So were clear on the fact about you being a complete idiot then." Iruka conceded.

"Yes!" Naruto said sarcastically. "I would still be needing your full guidance in molding me into a better and well mannered person."

"Of course." Iruka laughed. "Well, it's getting really late. We should be going to bed. We all have an early start tomorrow."

"Ah, should I be heading for my dorm room now?" Naruto asked as he helped cleared the table.

"Well, it's already this late in the night. And your roommate is probably by now. So, it's best if you just spend one night here in our room." Kakashi suggested.

"Eh? Oh, ok. Then I'll sleep on the sofa." Naruto offered.

"It's alright," Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "You can sleep in Iruka-sensei's room. We wouldn't like to see you all stiff and restless on your first day in Konoha Academy."

"O-Okay, but where would Iruka-sensei sleep?" Naruto question innocently.

"Well, my bed is rather big so there's lots of space for the both of us to sleep in." Kakashi grinned and stood really close to Iruka as he was finishing up the dishes, blushing and ignoring obvious invitation.

"Oh? I didn't know you and Iruka-sensei were that close, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh course we are," Kakashi looked at Iruka still not wanting to face him. Kakashi not liking being ignored placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder and also rested his chin there. "Isn't that right, ne, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said in the most seductive way and lowered his voice so that only the two of them could hear.

Iruka gulped and was trying his hardest in composed himself.

"Oh? Okay, then." Naruto yawned and started to head for Iruka's room. "I'll be sleeping ahead of you guys then, good night."

"Good night," Kakashi waved. "Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun."

"Y-yeah, Naruto-kun. Good night." Iruka tried not to stammer.

Then the door of Iruka bedroom closed with a 'click'. And Iruka sank down to his knees with a soft thud unable to support himself any longer. Thank god, Naruto was oblivious to these sort of things. If he did, then he would know how to face him. He just hoped that he wouldn't notice anything that's going on between Kakashi and him. He would be so embarrassed.

Kakashi loomed over him even though he was wearing that face mask it was definite that he was smirking underneath it.

Iruka glared up at him obviously pissed at the other teacher. "Was that really necessary, Kakashi-sensei. What if he'll notice?"

"Oh," Kakashi said dryly. "It's seems to me that he was obviously oblivious to the situation."

"Which it should be." Iruka reprimanded.

"Oh, I disagree. I think he should get use to the idea." Kakashi knelt down leaning closer to him and gentle tilting the other man's chin as there gazed connected with each other. "It's only a matter of time that he'll be able to do these sort things with someone he likes. And it's our duty as teacher's to teach him these 'things'. It's a part of growing up that's all. He did ask you for your guidance to become a better and well mannered person, right?"

Iruka reached out removed Kakashi's bandana revealing a scar running over the eye and down to his cheek. He continued to stare at him as Kakashi scanned his face with his deep dark eyes. He was looking at him tenderly, and kissed him gently on his lips.

Iruka moaned, his arms stealing around Kakashi's neck demanding for the kiss to go deeper and more passionately.

"Should we continue this to bed, ne, sensei?" Kakashi murmured, his lips trailing hot kissed across Iruka's face and down his neck teasing his most sensitive part.

Iruka gasped flushed with pleasure and could barely even answer him. He desperately, wanting, needing, Kakashi to be inside him, right now and before he could answer the other man Kakashi already understood this, and he was immediately swoop into the other man's strong arms, carrying him bridal style, and quickly disappeared behind the door into Kakashi's bedroom.


End file.
